


Neverwinter White Night

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Festival, Fluff, M/M, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: At a night festival in Neverwinter, Taako and Kravitz have a conversation about heroes and villains.This is in my Magnus/Taako/Kravitz universe, but Taako/Kravitz is the focus of this ficlet.FFC day 9: superhero/supervillain au - which...I didn't do an au, because they're both basically superheroes already.One month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Neverwinter White Night

They’re strolling hand-in-hand down the dark streets of Neverwinter, though the streets are far from empty. It’s Neverwinter’s White Night, a one-night festival in early Autumn, before the night air turns too crisp for it, where all of the restaurants and the businesses and the markets stay open until early the next morning. There are concerts, and parades, and lanterns everywhere. Fireworks, too. And it just so happens, Taako from TV had demonstrated his world-saving tacos on the steps of his school of magic, earlier that night, to help draw a crowd and seek new students. 

Maggie’s back in Raven’s Roost. They’ve had an influx of dogs lately, so all hands are needed on deck. Kravitz and Taako will probably use a portal and hop back over there to sleep with him, when they’re done here, but for now, they’re energized, the city is alive, and Kravitz and Taako are in love. 

Taako pulls him into a dark corner, cupping his face and sliding in against his body. Where normally Kravitz is slightly taller than Taako, tonight Taako’s heels mean he’s got Kravitz by several inches, and Kravitz loves it. He also loves the energy radiating off of Taako since his performance. Taako may be the best transmutation wizard in all of existence, but he’s been singing for his supper, as it were, for even longer. It’s a skill he’s honed, perfected. When Kravitz sees him perform, he’s always floored by just how comfortable Taako is with it all. 

And he tends to reap the benefits afterwards, he thinks, as Taako’s mouth descends on his and takes what Kravitz is so willing to give. Taako’s fingers are tracing over his tattoo, the sleeve of raven feathers he has scrolling up his entire right arm. His other hand sinks into Kravitz’s braids and pulls him closer, controlling his movements, taking still. 

Just as quickly as he pushed Kravitz up against the wall, he draws back, all smiles and laughter, pulling Kravitz out of the alley and back into the celebration. 

They stop to watch a puppet show of the fight against the Hunger, red robed figures dashing around giving speeches and saving the day. He wonders if they ever show a black robed skeleton. Probably not. 

Taako pokes him in the side. “What?”

“What?”

“Why the long face?”

Kravitz rolls his eyes, but takes Taako’s hand and walks on. “Do you ever think about how I’m the villain in your story?” 

“Uh, no, because that’s a stupid thing to think. We met the villain, remember? Big, black-but-not-black, drippy, hungry?” 

“Yeah, but before that.” 

“No,” Taako replies, a stubborn set to his voice. 

“I took Merle’s arm.” 

“Yeah, but the soulwood thing is a lot cooler. And he loves it. And also possibly  _ loves _ loves it.” Taako wrinkles his nose, and it makes Kravitz smile. 

“Just. You’re a big damn hero, and I  _ literally _ tried to kill you. In most eyes,” Kravitz makes a sweeping gesture at the crowds around them, “that would make me the villain.” 

“Maybe, but who’s eyes matter?” Taako arches his brow and squeezes Kravitz’s hand. “Besides, that was all just a misunderstanding. Which, if you think about it, why did you come after us? Because we’d died a bunch but hadn’t gone to the astral plane. Why did we die? The Hunger. So really, the really real for-true villain was the Hunger all along. You were just completing your paperwork, honeybuns.” 

“When you put it that way…” 

“I know, I’m super smart.” 

Kravitz laughs, and pulls Taako in to brush a kiss across his lips. “Yes, you are.” 

They walk along in silence for a little bit, and then Taako grins. “Look, fried unicorn dick, Maggie’s favorite.” 

Kravitz snorts. “We better get him one, then, and join him.” 

“Yeah, dick-eating sounds like a good cap on the evening,” Taako says with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Inspiration (direct stealing) for Kravitz's tattoo comes from this amazing fan artist: http://2impostors.tumblr.com/post/169712610984/candlenights-2017-exchange-full-size-this-is-my


End file.
